Les Sables du Temps
by SuperGaufrette
Summary: Tout le monde se demande combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Ils le savent, eux, depuis ce jour là, quelque chose avait changé. Depuis qu'on les avait sauvés. Recueil d'OS ayant le même thème.


« Il m'a sauvé » se chuchotait-il à lui même, sans comprendre la situation, il restait là, sans bouger, assis près d'un mur, au milieu de la rue. « Il m'a sauvé et est reparti »

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Dimitri. Il venait de manquer de se faire écraser par une enclume, qui tombait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer dans sa voiture. Le vieillard qui l'eut sauvé lui sourit, comme délivré, et partit sans demander son reste. Dimitri releva la tête. Quelque chose avait changé. Il regarda alentours, l'air perdu, presque fou, battant l'air au dessus des têtes des passants apeurés. Ceux-ci se retiraient, couraient, fuyaient. Ils ne voyaient pas de l'œil de Dimitri. Ils ne voyaient ni la peur, ni l'incompréhension de ce dernier. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il voyait. Ces centièmes et millièmes de secondes, qui couraient au dessus de la tête de ces inconnus. Il y en avait plus ou moins, selon l'âge de la personne. Les secondes disparaissaient plus vite chez ceux qui fumaient. Dimitri en déduit que c'était la durée de vie. Même celle des aliments, il la voyait. Ne sachant que faire, il prit lui aussi la fuite. Essayant de ne pas regarder les gens, il fuit, à toute vitesse. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré dans son appartement qu'il osa regarder devant lui. Son chat l'accueillait. Il cria. Pas son chat. Pas lui.

« -Je ne veux pas, sanglota-t-il alors, pris au piège, je veux pas savoir ça ! Pourquoi quelque chose de si morbide ! »

S'affalant alors sur son lit, il pleura. Qu'était cette chose, cette malédiction ? Pourquoi voyait-il la durée de vie des gens, depuis ce sauvetage ?

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit désormais tourmenté. Il s'approcha de son miroir, s'y vit, mais aucun chiffre ne le surplombait. Aucun. Rien. Comme si tout était normal. Un espoir se fit alors dans sa tête : Et si tout cela n'était qu'une invention, rien d'autre, une sorte d'hallucination ?

C'est à ce moment là que Cécile entra. Sa fiancée.

« Diiim ?! T'es où mon amour ?

Je suis là, répondit-il, la voix pleine d'espoirs »

Il sortit de la chambre commune, et regarda Cécile. Au dessus de sa tête, des chiffres, qui couraient.

Un cri lui échappa. Pas elle. Pourquoi eux. Pourquoi ses proches. Encore, des inconnus, il l'aurait toléré, mais pas ses proches.

Il réalisa alors qu'il lui faudrait vivre avec cette malédiction. Tant bien que mal, arriver à en faire abstraction. Il choisit alors de ne pas y penser, ne pas lire ces chiffres qui dansent au dessus des têtes.

Ne pas savoir combien de temps sa fiancée resterait en vie. Combien de temps ce chat serait à leurs côtés. Combien de temps il pourrait encore profiter de ses parents, ses frères, ses sœurs.

Dans un premier temps en tous cas.

Au bout de quelques jours de névrose, certes, bien logique mais tout de même, Dimitri sortit de sa chambre, il était affaibli, amaigri, et avait les yeux si vides, qu'on aurait cru que son âme eût quitté son corps. Cécile le regardait, effrayée, pétrifiée et apeurée. « Que lui était-il arrivé ? » pensa-t-elle alors, avant de le serrer chaleureusement contre elle. Elle avait eu si peur, ne pouvant entrer lors du confinement de son petit ami, elle s'était inquiétée et n'avait pas dormi.

Dimitri, lui, voyant ce compteur sur la tête de son amante, hurla de plus belle, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, essayant de se calmer, de ne pas y penser. Il respira, une fois, deux fois, et se laissa tomber. Cécile l'approcha, mais fut accueillie par un bras qui l'écartait. Elle s'en alla alors, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser son petit-ami seul pour l'instant.

Une fois seul, il pleura, sanglotant :

« Tout cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il jamais ?! J'en veux pas moi, de cette merde ! J'veux pas savoir quand les gens vont crever ! »

Lâchant quelques jurons bien sentis, il frappa avec véhémence son meuble d'appoint, faisant de ce fait tomber quelques bibelots et livres de chevet. Il sortit alors, bien qu'encore faible, dans la ville. Vivre à Detroit, ce n'était pas chose facile dans ces conditions. Sortant, il découvrit un panel de nouvelles choses, notamment le fait que la nourriture aussi avait une durée de vie, et que celle-ci diminuait a la vitesse où l'Humain les mangeait, où encore selon la date limite de consommation. Dimitri découvrit tout ça, et reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie. Ce don pourrait lui permettre bien des choses lorsqu'il aurait comprit son fonctionnement. Il vit aussi les plantes, dont le compteur était bien plus long que ceux des humains, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long. Il vit alors une moyenne, chez les humains, les chiffres défilaient en secondes, et il y en avait environ une dizaine, moins avec l'âge, naturellement. Chez les plantes, on en comptait facilement une centaine, si bien qu'il ne se fatiguait pas à lire ces derniers. Il partit cependant acheter un petit Bonzaï, se disant que pour une fois, il pourrait apprécier les plantes vertes, et les voir vivre.

Devant le caissier, il pâlit.

« Monsieur, monsieur, tout va bien » s'enquit ce dernier,

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. » Répondit le brun. « Ne vous en faites pas ». Il sourit au caissier, qui paraissait soulagé, et finissait de payer. « Faites attention à vous », lui dit il alors, en partant. Un conseil qui, il l'espérait, porterait ses fruits.

Il chantonnait en rentrant chez lui, mais se dépêchait quand même; voyant que le compteur de son arbuste descendait plus que d'ordinaire. Deux chiffres avaient déjà disparu. Deux de trop. Rentré chez lui, serra sa petite-ami, et posa son nouveau venu au soleil, mais pas trop non plus, sur le petit balconnet. Il chantait de vive voix, une voix cristalline, celle d'un ange. Cependant, l'entendre chanter était devenu chose inhabituelle ces derniers jours, et Cécile ne comprenait plus. Elle l'approcha, inquiète, et s'enquit :

« Tu vas bien mon amour ? »

« Très bien, ma chérie » Répondit-il, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et ne tenant plus compte de ces chiffres qui dansaient au dessus d'elle.

Il avait désormais cette vision des choses, ne pas en prendre compte, peut être pourrait-il les ignorer, après tout.

S'ensuivit une série d'excuses, appuyées, voire même abusées, acceptées d'ailleurs.

Dimitri commença ce jour une nouvelle vie. De sortie régulièrement, il vivait comme avant, voire même mieux. Il travaillait, étudiait le soir, vivait avec Cécile, et sortait. Il revivait, selon ses propres termes.

Un jour cependant, tout bascula.

Alors que le brun allait chez un ami de fac, il fut dévasté, rapidement, comme un poignard dans le cœur. Une femme, un camion de pompier. Un compteur arrivé à zéro, et les proches qui espéraient.

La vieille femme lui lança un regard, comme si elle savait pour son pouvoir. Comme si elle en était heureuse, que quelqu'un sache qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde, de ne pas causer de faux espoirs à une personne. Elle lui sourit, avant de clore les yeux, une dernière fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette personne, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, car il se rendait compte de la violence de la mort, ne plus avoir que deux chiffres, puis un, puis, aucun, le compteur avait disparu. Les secours, eux, essayaient en vain de la ranimer, mais rien de marcherait.

Le compteur n'allait pas réapparaître comme ça, par magie.

Voilà qui le fit réfléchir, qu'était-ce que son don, à part de la magie ? Qu'était ce pouvoir si simplement irréel ? Comment effacer tout cela ?

Il repartit alors penaud, regardant ses pieds, et trempé par la pluie qui tombait en trombes. Mais il s'en fichait. Cela importait peu. Quelqu'un était mort aujourd'hui, et même avec son pouvoir, il n'y put rien.

Dimitri se rendit compte de son inutilité, même aidé par cette chose, il ne pouvait rien changer au cours de l'Histoire, au cours de la Vie, au cours du Temps, qui jouait contre lui.

A cette pensée, il réfléchit de plus belle, que deviendrait-il si il devait affronter la mort tous les jours, il voulait travailler en hôpital, et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas, désormais. Voir la mort d'aussi près, l'avoir sous les yeux, il ne pourrait pas. Supporter le décompte de vie de patients, des fois moins âgés que lui, ça non plus, il ne pourrait pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il était trempé comme une soupe, et pleurait comme une madeleine.

Cécile lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'installa dans son lit, en position fœtale, et pleura. Il haïssait sa faiblesse, il haïssait la mort.

Alors, il reprit confiance en lui, en un éclair il était debout, on ne sait quelle pensée lui a traversé l'esprit. On ne le saura sans doute jamais. Il se releva, serra Cécile, la remerciant d'être là pour lui malgré les récents soucis qu'il eut rencontrés.

Les jours suivants, il allait se promener, retournait au travail, et dormait correctement.

Il se baladait, l'air hagard dans les rues de Detroit, la musique à fond, observant les gens, les « sabliers » comme il les appelait, et se disant « tiens, elle mourra bientôt » ou encore « il devrait arrêter de fumer, lui ».

Ce n'est qu'un jour, au détour d'une rue, qu'il vit une scène assez particulière, assez … Etonnante.

Une femme s'approchait de sa voiture, jusque là, tout était normal. Mais elle n'avait pas vu la poutre de métal qui allait s'écraser sur ladite voiture. Dimitri regarda son sablier

« Mais, elle n'est pas prêt d'être morte ! » pensa-t'il.

Poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, il prit alors sa place devant la voiture, et la mit à la sienne. Ce fut lui, qui fut touché par la poutre, lui, qui mourut. La femme, elle, en état de choc, était assise à terre. Le sang lui avait giclé dessus, recouvrant son visage d'un rouge épais, ses vêtements aussi en étaient parsemés. La vie avait une pointe d'ironie, elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était maintenant mouchetée de rouge. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait si fort. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Madame, vous allez bien ? » demanda un inconnu

La jeune femme redressa la tête, le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, et, visiblement étonnée, apeurée, hurla.

Peu après, les secours arrivèrent, prirent la dénommée Laëlin sous leur aile, et prévinrent Cécile que son fiancé était décédé. On l'entendait pleurer au téléphone, hurler de douleur et de tristesse à l'entente de ce mot.


End file.
